


Sisters Are Doing It For Themselves

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: C.J. McGarry: Second Lady [4]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am my own woman, with powerful opinions and many ideas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters Are Doing It For Themselves

  
Mirabella Magazine, February 2010  
CJ McGarry, The Second Lady of the United States and her Senior Staff  
Nora Ziegler, Chief of Staff  
Donna Calley, Deputy Chief of Staff  
Daisy Monroe, Communications Director  
Carol Fitzpatrick, Executive Assistant 

Lunch on a rainy Wednesday afternoon at 701. Interview conducted by Janet Hoffman, Features Editor. 

**CJ:** I want to start by giving love to Jack Sosa and Kyle Lamberton, my Press Secretary and Deputy Communications Director, respectively. They could not be here today because of that annoying Y chromosome but we love them and could not do without them. 

All the women: Hi Jack. Hi Kyle. 

**Janet:** Let's begin by talking about each one of these amazing women CJ, and how they came into your life. 

**CJ:** OK, well Carol interviewed with me about a week before we went into the first Bartlet Administration. I remember because she had a cold that she passed on to me. She was so sick, but she had to be there and that showed me her dedication early on. She has seen the ups and the downs, folks. I may one day have to make her disappear. 

(Laughter around the table) 

**CJ:** Donna started as the Senior Assistant for Joshua Lyman, which she did for seven years. Then she joined the campaign staff for Vice President Bob Russell. When his bid for the nomination was unsuccessful, I scooped her up. Donna is a maverick. She has a photographic memory, can pack a bag for a week's trip in 30 minutes, and knows how to tell a dirty joke. 

Daisy is my quadruple threat. She's an African-American, feminist, genius writer with political shrewdness. We've been friends since our militant days at Berkeley. We lost touch and were reacquainted, what, about 7 years ago when she worked for the WLC. When I became Second Lady I knew I had to have her writing whatever I was going to say. 

Nora came into the Bartlet Administration at a very crazy time and showed that she could take hits with the best of them. She knows everyone in DC; has earned her stripes in the halls of the Capitol. I know that because of her I will make the Florida speech on time as well as my son's soccer games. She is a friend and a trusted colleague. She is also married to a fantastic person I adore. 

**Janet:** Are you all married? I know you are CJ. 

**Nora:** To a pretty powerful guy I hear, CJ. 

**CJ:** He does alright for himself, I am not too fussy. 

Donna states that she is, Daisy is, and Carol is in a serious relationship. 

**Janet:** I want to talk about the possibility of there being a promise of one term with the Vice President. 

**CJ:** I don't have anything to say about that. I would like to know how the press finds out about things you talk about in the relative privacy of your own home. C'mon Janet, tell me my shoe size. What is Donna's favorite ice cream flavor? I will never discuss personal conversations I may or may not have with my husband. 

**Janet:** The Democrats have the House back. Can you talk a little about bipartisanship, which never went well under the Bartlet Administration? President Santos has fared a bit better. 

**CJ:** I am all for bipartisanship...2 of my friends are Republicans. No seriously, I believe nothing can be achieved by gasbagging; and that goes for both parties. All of us have liberal and conservative ideals inside of us, and we should embrace ideas from all sides. If we don't embrace them, we should at least be open-minded, fair, and listen. That is why things aren't done...no one listens to each other anymore. Not just in government either. 

**Janet:** Can we talk about why Alzheimer's research is so close to your heart? 

**CJ:** I refuse to cry during this interview. (She flags the server for another glass of wine) My father succumbed to the disease a couple of days after the election. 

**Janet:** How long had he been battling the illness? 

**CJ:** My brothers and I first noticed symptoms in mid 2001. He had gone down significantly when I returned home for my 20th high school reunion. My stepmother walked out on him; couldn't handle him being unhealthy. She called it... (Chokes up some)...she called it the long goodbye. I offered to resign my job as White House Press Secretary to take care of him. I've never said that aloud. My father refused. 

**Janet:** What did your father instill in you CJ? 

**CJ:** His work ethic. There was not a teacher in Dayton who was more dedicated. He wasn't the best with words or emotions, but he taught me that if you want it, fight for it, be willing to die for it. I've experienced both sides of that coin. 

**Janet:** Tell me what you initially saw in Leo McGarry? What was your first date like? 

**CJ:** It was dreadfully regular. You want a funny first date story, no one can ever top Donna. 

**Donna:** Well, our friend Ainsley Seaborn, then she was Hayes, introduced me to Cliff. We had dinner and drinks, there were sparks you know. He told me he was switching jobs the next day and though he liked me, he didn't know when we would see each other again. I found out that night he would be heading the oversight committee investigating the President's nondisclosure of his MS. Our relationship was over. 

**Janet:** How did you two find each other again? 

**Donna:** It's a small world Janet. He was hired to replace Josh Lyman as White House Deputy Chief of Staff. He asked me to dinner and the feelings never left. 

Daisy: You're right; none of us could top that. 

(They all laugh) 

**Janet:** Is it tough, CJ, to curb your instinct to be outspoken on your issues? 

**Donna:** CJ, outspoken. You are way off. 

(More laughter) 

**CJ:** Yes, end of story. I am my own woman, with powerful opinions and many ideas. I am lucky to be in a position where I can speak and be heard by millions. However, my husband is in a position where I cannot always say everything I want to. Love is a powerful thing and you have to compromise so that both parties can thrive in the situation. 

**Janet:** How do you handle raising your children in the glare of the whole world? 

**CJ:** Nora, what do you do? 

**Nora:** Luckily, not too many people care what my kids had for breakfast or what toys they play with. It is difficult to be a working mother no matter what you do. Your kids don't care that you're fighting against child labor or insuring that all children have access to medical care if you're missing their piano recitals. Mommy is supposed to kiss boo-boos and make PB & J sandwiches. It is not easy to justify to a seven year old why you can't sometimes. 

**CJ:** I could not have it better myself. I try to keep my speaking schedule as light as I can so I am not out of town more than one day a week. If they're not in school, Tim and Charlie are with me. Daisy has 2 kids too, and Donna has a bun in the oven. We are very busy moms. 

**Janet:** Is the Vice President on the ticket for next year CJ? 

**CJ:** He is currently campaigning in California; the incumbent is typically the party's nominee. 

**Janet:** That was not an answer. 

**CJ:** The Vice President is currently on the ticket. 

**Janet:** Tell us about his health? 

**CJ:** My husband's health is not a subject of this interview; some things are personal and shall remain that way. It is off limits. 

**Nora:** He was on _Primetime_ last week, judge for yourself how he looked because that is what the press does when hey can't scare up the information they want. 

(CJ nods, sipping her wine) 

**Janet:** What are your plans for when you are no longer Second Lady? Whenever that time comes? 

**CJ:** I have worked full-time since I graduated from graduate school, and worked part-time in graduate school. I think about spending a year off with my kids, but I really don't know. I am definitely on a 'one day at a time' mode in my life. 

**Janet:** Will you all stay for a second term? 

(They all answer yes without reservation.) 

**CJ:** You know, usually when there are more than two women in a room they are all smiles while the cameras flash. As soon as it's dark, name-calling and punch dodging. These women are my family; my home away from home. They have seen my best and worse. Tears, cursing, near death, and real death. We do not intend to let superficial things tear us apart if the real world hasn't yet. Me, I'm just Claudia Jean...these women have made me CJ McGarry. They make me presentable to the everyday world. 

(They nod, clinking glasses) 

**Janet:** OK. We talked about kids and work. What about marriage and work? 

(Laughter all around) 

**Nora:** Daisy sees her husband less than all of us. 

Daisy is married to Lucas Nguyen, partner at McMahon, Dalton, and Fisher. 

Daisy: Luke and I have been married for nearly 15 years. We are definitely used to not seeing one another. (Laughs) It makes our time together, and that with the kids more significant and worthwhile. Also, I am grateful for voicemail and e-mail. 

**Donna:** Amen to that. 

**Nora:** Toby and I, we're funny. We fight about the Vice President and Second Lady's issues. 

**CJ:** That's hilarious...Leo and I fight about the same thing. Here is a true story. I am only telling America this so they will recognize that we are ordinary people with extraordinary jobs. Leo and I had a barnburner once; shook the whole house screaming. I walked away, barricaded myself in the den. He tried to get in, and my Secret Service agents threatened to restrain him. I was laughing so hard I had to open the door...I thought he would pop a blood vessel. The McGarrys fight too America. 

**Donna:** Yes they do. There were classics during the Bartlet Administration. 

**CJ:** (smiling): No comment. Next question. 

**Janet:** You'll be 45 next month CJ. Is there anything you haven't done? 

**CJ:** Oh God, now everyone knows my age. 

(Laughter) 

**CJ:** No, um, my life has been filled with things that were beyond my comprehension growing up in Dayton. Even if there is something I haven't done, it is not important because I have done so much. I have a fascinating job, a beautiful family, and the best extended family. I don't want for anything and I try to make good things happen for people who may not be able to speak or fight for themselves. I love my life, even on the days I get four hours sleep. Even the days when I have meetings all day and then movie night with the kids. Everything has been worth it. Now, reveal everyone else's age. 

**Nora:** I am proud to be close to 43. 

**Donna:** No comment. 

Daisy: Ditto. 

**Carol:** I'll be 40 this year; it's going to be interesting to join the club. 

**CJ:** Yes...we are taking Carol to St. Martin's for her birthday and all kinds of debauchery, which is most likely make the papers, will ensue. 

***


End file.
